Twin Tales
by SlushyRain
Summary: Lena and Leah are twins with their own little minecraft channel. Of course, they admire all the famous youtubers! They decide to start on a Factions series on Extronus, but what if betrayal lies thick in the air?
1. Introduction to the Tale

Hey guys! Slushy here. I have a few more one-shots in the works (Cough cough, SKYLOX, cough cough) but I'm here to say Twin Tales will be starting up soon! Yay! I'm really excited to throw myself into this story and get it rolling. I won't be posting this onto Wattpad, sadly :( It'll be a lot of work to change everything around to make up for different people commenting on my chapters. But, be sure to spread the word so people read it on here!

Anyways, here's the backstory and summary for Twin Tales:

Summary: Lena and Leah ate twins with their own little minecraft channel. Of course, they admire all the famous youtubers! They decide to start on a Factions series on Extronus, but what if betrayal lies thick in the air?

This is a WooflessxOC and TBNRFragsxOC story. It'll be a two-book story as of right now. There is a possibility of it changing to three! This'll be a Real Life and Minecraftia mix, so the chapters may flip-flop a little. Expect more Minecraftia than Real Life, though.

HOWEVER: WOOFLESS AND PRESTON WILL NOT SHOW UP UNTIL THE SECOND BOOK. YOU WILL SEE GLIPSES OF THEM BUT NOT EXCLUSIVELY UNTIL THE SECOND BOOK.

I'm looking forward to starting this! The first chapter should be up either later today, (March 17) or tomorrow or the next day.

Much luv! :D


	2. Meeting the Twins

**Lana POV**

Another day, another video.

You guessed it. Or, well, I hope you did. I'm a youtuber! Well me and my sister, anyways. We're known as Double Trouble every where we go. I guess we're pretty popular. We're climbing close to 100,000 subscribers so that's a wonderful thing!

Anyways, the only reason we're so popular is because Leah and I are twins. I don't understand why, but people love twin gamers. We're basically identical- the same auburn hair with a fringe and tan skin. However, Leah has longer hair and wears glasses. That's the only way to tell us apart, really. We always got mixed up when we we're little so we had to make some changes. I'm also older by like thirty seconds, which is a very big deal. A very, very big deal.

"Lana! Get in here, I've gotten everything set up already." Leah's voice rang through the hall and into the kitchen, where I was currently stuffing my face with a sandwich.

"Cominfg!" I mumbled, trying to swallow the last bit. I chased it with a glass of water and dashed toward our bedroom.

Our bedroom is huge. Like, when I say huge, it's bigger than our parent's room. We have two walk-in closets, two queen beds, and two large computer desks. Two of everything, basically, just mine is in blue and Leah's is all green.

I pulled back my computer chair and dropped into the seat, sliding my headset on. Our desks are right beside each other's and I love it. I can just turn my head and see what she's doing and pop into her face-cam and everything.

"'Ello, my little trouble makers! Lena and Leah here with a new series!" Leah said, running around in circles in minecraft.

"Yeah, we are!" I chimed in, spazzing out the camera. "We're here with Factions on Extronus! And if you don't know what factions are, our lovely Leah will explain."

I walked over to her character and stood beside it, crouching and un-crouching rapidly. Her name 'LittleBoo' bobbed on my screen.

"Okay, so, factions is a game where you fight for everything. You can have your own faction and attack the other's- raiding their bases and such. However, people can do the same to you and will hunt you down! The trick is, you can break or place anything on a claimed area." Leah explained, moving her camera up and down.

"Ready, you guys?!" I asked, settling down in my seat. "Let's go!"

* * *

Hey guys! Slushy here. What's up?! Are you guys EXCITED!? Cause I am! I'm so happy to finally have pumped out the first chapter for this story! Sorry for the two day delay, I had a few things come up that needed to be finished (cough PROJECTS cough).

And I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I'm trying to get the ball rolling! Chapters should be much longer once we get deeper in.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review and stuff! :D Much luv!


End file.
